


Life By Numbers

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Ron didn't expect to find Draco Malfoy at Teddy Lupin's engagement party, but he <i>really</i> didn't expect to get recruited for Malfoy's latest pet project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life By Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ron/Draco Fall Fest Exchange.

"Harry!" Ron hissed.

"What?" Harry didn't look up as he fished around in the hidden inner pocket of his robes for something.

"Look! Malfoy is here!" Ron set his tumbler of Firewhiskey down on one of the small side tables scattered around the edges of the ballroom so he could tug on Harry's elbow. "See him? Lurking there in the corner? Some nerve he's got, showing here uninvited. What do you suppose he's up to?"

Harry glanced in the direction Ron had jerked his head and gave an absent nod. "What? Oh, yeah."

Ron gaped. Not only did Harry not seem shocked or indignant, he didn't even seem surprised. It was as though discovering Draco Malfoy at the celebration was as normal as finding Percy bustling after the latest Minister of Magic, or Ron's mum packing Ron's cooling cabinet with yet another casserole she happened to have on hand.

Maybe there were hordes of people at the party to celebrate Victoire's engagement to Teddy Lupin, many of whom Ron hadn't seen in ages as well as dozens of others he'd never met. But even in that large crowd, didn't Draco Malfoy still stand out as someone who didn't belong?

"Harry." Ron shook his arm urgently. "Right next to the potted palms. _Malfoy_."

"You said already, and I see him. But he's not here uninvited. Teddy asked him to come."

"What?"

Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "Listen, have you seen where Ginny went off to? I'm supposed to make some sort of a speech later. I had some notes jotted down, but damned if I haven't misplaced them, and --"

"Harry, why did Teddy invite him?"

Harry sighed. "Ted's been keen to have more of his relatives involved in his life as he's gotten older, seeing as he never got a chance to know his proper parents. He got in touch with Draco a few years back. It's nothing, really; they have tea every so often."

"They have tea? You would think you would have mentioned something like that."

Harry cast him a befuddled glance. "Why would I?"

"Well, for starters, you used to suspect Malfoy was up to no good just because he showed up at the Great Hall for breakfast every morning. Don't you remember how you couldn't stop talking about how dangerous he was our sixth year?"

Harry patted his pockets before pulling out what looked like a crumpled ticket and frowning at it. "Damn. That's not it either." He met Ron's gaze and rolled his eyes. "All right, of course I remember. But that was years ago. Like I said, Teddy and Draco have been in contact for some time. I was there the first occasion they met. After Teddy wrote him, Draco invited him and Andromeda over to the Manor. When I heard about it, I invited myself along."

"And?"

"And nothing. It was dull as all get out. The three of them passed around piles of photo albums. Andromeda and Draco compared notes on other family members. Draco showed us his begonias in the conservatory." Harry sighed. "It was all quite boring, and I left as soon as I could. Really, I know he was never your favorite --"

"Ha, that's putting it mildly!"

"But he's completely harmless now, spends all his time sitting on charity boards and writing letters to the Prophet claiming Arithmancy should be a required course at Hogwarts."

"Arithmancy?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I don't particularly like him, but I don't see the need to interfere if Teddy only wants to keep in touch with family. Now, I've _got_ to find Ginny and see if she slipped those notes in her little beaded evening thingy. I'll look a right prat when Bill announces my name and I can't think of a thing to say in front of everyone --" Harry rushed off.

Ron scowled after Harry. If he couldn't count on Harry to get upset that Draco Malfoy was at a party with everyone in their family, he didn't know what end was up anymore. With a shake of his head, he turned to pick up his abandoned drink.

"That's a terribly wise idea," a smooth voice commented over his shoulder. "I find these sorts of events far easier to bear with a liberal application of Firewhiskey."

Ron spun back on his heel, almost slamming into Draco. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Draco stepped away easily, but not so far off as to hinder conversation.

"Well, I spotted you chatting with Potter, and you looked as though you were readying yourself to storm over." Draco leaned against the wall to Ron's right with a casual air before scanning the room. "I figured I'd save you the trouble, and perhaps keep you from causing a scene."

Ron's fingers curled into fists. "I don't know what makes you think I'd cause a scene."

"Well, fair enough. It's not as though you Weasleys have tempers known the Wizarding world over," Draco said with mock sympathy. "Still, I decided to take a chance and assume you might stomp in my direction and yell if I didn't stop you."

"I wouldn't have done anything like yell at you," Ron replied. "Not much, anyway," he admitted after a moment.

Draco gave a pointed look to Ron's fists. "Might I remind you this is a happy occasion? I'm here merely in support of my cousin, not to get in your way. So save whatever blow up you'd like to have at me for another time."

"I'm not going to blow up at you," Ron retorted. He took a breath, and then flexed his hands, relaxing them. "Harry explained to me why you were here earlier, so . . . I guess it's all right."

"Did he?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Draco did seem fairly harmless, as Harry had said, now that he was standing right in front of Ron. Ron sighed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bellow or shove you about just because you're here."

"That is a relief. You know, I believe you? You look decidedly less crimson suddenly."

Ron hunched in his shoulders, trying to hide the fact that now his ears were likely burning red.

Draco shifted, glancing about the room as though he hadn't noticed, and lining himself up against the wall almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Ron.

"I was sorry to hear about your wife," Draco offered after a pause.

It was on the tip Ron's tongue to say, _No, you weren't_ , but instead he replied, "Yeah, well." Draco didn't seem like he was about to follow his statement with something awful. In point of fact, he actually looked somewhat regretful, at least as near as Ron could make out when he gave him a sidelong glance.

"Scorpius mentioned it," Draco said suddenly, as though realizing he might want to explain his sentiments. "I mean, I read about it in _The Prophet_ , of course, when she passed away suddenly, but Scorpius made a point of bringing it up. I know he was in Herbology with your daughter -- Rose, isn't it?"

Ron nodded. "That's right." He realized Draco was watching him as though waiting for a reply, so he added, "They know each other, I suppose."

"Both of them prefects of course, and top of their year, so I should think they know one another fairly well." Draco hesitated, and then continued. "After his mother and I divorced, Scorpius was much attuned to other families going through upheaval. He certainly seemed troubled by your family's loss."

"It's been three years now," Ron clarified. "Since Hermione died, so . . ."

Draco gave a curt nod. "Still, I imagine it remains . . . difficult for you."

"Yeah." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Er. Sorry about you and your wife," he offered.

"Ah. Thank you. Once Scorpius left for school . . ." Draco looked just as uncomfortable as Ron felt. "I'm told that's a common tale, parents realizing how far apart they've grown when their children are no longer there to provide distractions."

"Sounds like it happened a while ago, then."

"Yes. There were a number of -- yes. It was for the best, really."

Ron gave himself a shake. Strange, how decent Draco seemed once they got to talking. It was enough to make him wonder if Harry was right. Most of what he knew about Draco Malfoy had taken place a long while ago.

When the silence between them stretched to a strained moment, Ron blurted out, "She would have approved very much of your Arithmancy campaign, you know. Hermione, I mean. Harry was telling me about, you know, your interest in that subject." He cleared his throat. "I never studied it, but I know she enjoyed it a lot."

One of Draco's gloved hands reached to tug at his collar. "Yes, I remember she -- we were in the same class." His lips twisted into a knowing smile.

For a moment Ron was strongly reminded of the boy he knew years ago. He frowned as he braced himself for Draco to make a cutting remark about Hermione.

Instead, Draco said, "Of course you never studied it. That I would have remembered. It wasn't really your sort of thing, was it?"

"You could say that!"

"Well. You always were more of a physical type," Draco commented. His gaze drifted down and then up again.

Ron blinked. "What?"

"At any rate," Draco rushed on, "I honestly don't know what they're thinking with the curriculum developments they've put into place recently."

"What curriculum?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Exactly! Now that McGonagall's left her post, they're making a hash of everything. Instituting Divinations as a required course? It's complete rubbish, all those soggy tea leaves and rooms fogged up with incense."

"Oh. Right." Ron hadn't actually realized there had been any changes to the required coursework at Hogwarts. He should have noticed, considering he had two children still enrolled there. But Rose was very ordered in how she went about her studies and never seemed to need much advice. Hugo, on the other hand, always took the bare minimum of whatever subjects his Head of House recommended, and had even less use for conversations about his classes.

"Arithmancy, on the other hand, couldn't be more useful in any variety of fields. Besides which, it expands the mind for any serious student."

Draco went on for a bit about how wonderful Arithmancy was, and how crucial it had been to Scorpius's educational experience. Ron let himself drift along in the conversation, finding it surprising relaxing to nod here and there and say, "Oh?" or grunt every so often while sipping at his drink. It was a good deal like talking with Hermione, actually, an experience he hadn't had for what suddenly seemed a very long while.

"And that's why it will be such a help to have you there."

"Sorry, what?" Ron asked in alarm.

"The Arithmancy League Awareness Luncheon," Draco said impatiently. "As I've said already, we've several members of the Wizarding Examinations Authority who have agreed to attend. They and the Ministry Commission on Education -- and of course the school governors -- are really the ones to convince. If we can get parents from each of the houses to explain how critical it is that their children leave Hogwarts with a real foundation in their studies --"

"But I don't know anything about Arithmancy," Ron interrupted in desperation.

"There you are! I mean, you're a perfect example of why Arithmancy should be required."

"Hey!" Ron crossed his arms, glaring at Draco. "I've done all right. I'm an Auror now, you know, and got the post just fine without."

Draco fiddled with his gloves. "Of course. I merely meant --"

"You know, I should have expected you to insult me sooner or later."

"Oh, shut it." Draco's mouth twitched, as though it was poised to curl into a sneer. "I intended nothing of the sort. I only want a number of wizards and witches to demonstrate their approval of the initiative. If I can convince the W.E.A. that even those who never studied the subject agree it should be made mandatory, then --"

"Is that why you said before I was more the physical type?" Ron asked. "Only because I didn't take Arithmancy? I did earn seven OWLs, you know."

Draco's cheeks pinked slightly. "Did I say that?"

"Yeah! Not five minutes ago. Short memory you have!"

"I misspoke, obviously. I hope you'll still consider attending the luncheon? It really is a very worthwhile endeavor."

Ron exhaled. He ought to refuse. He had no interest in the topic in the slightest, and a thousand other things he could do with his time. But instead he found himself saying, "Fine, I'll go."

"Really? That's wonderful! I'll owl you with all of the details." Draco smiled at him before touching his arm and walking away.

Ron drained the last of his drink as he watched Draco go, wondering if someone had slipped something funny into the Firewhiskey. How else had he gone from reacting so badly just to seeing Malfoy to agreeing to be part of his pet academic campaign?

***~***

"You didn't even take Arithmancy," Harry said in confusion.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Draco says that's actually helpful for his purposes, having support from people who didn't even study the subject when they were at Hogwarts. And parents, of course, who think it's important that their children gain the advantages of that type of course. That's what we'll be talking about at this next event, to the representative from the Ministry Commission on Education."

"This next event?" Ginny asked. Her expression was hidden as she raised her teacup to her lips.

Ron leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs. "That's right. There have been a few already. Anyway, that's why I dropped by, to explain why I couldn't make it to dinner as usual on Saturday, as I've arranged to attend this function Draco asked me about."

"So this is all about making Arithmancy a required course for every student at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's it."

"That's the part I don't understand," Ginny said. "Someone keen on challenges, like Rose, would just take Arithmancy on her own. But don't you remember how James put his foot down when his Head of House told him to consider it? And how glad Hugo was that he didn't have to take the subject, once he heard from Lily the amount of work it entailed? Why make it mandatory if it might not appeal to a good many students?"

"Oh, well. It's a good foundation, I suppose. Malfoy's son Scorpius is brilliant at it, apparently, and he's so excited about the subject he's got his father convinced." He screwed up his forehead as he thought. "And it expands the mind of any serious student," he added with some relief as Draco's words came back to him.

"Does it now," Ginny remarked cryptically.

"I mean, Arithmancy! I could see if you wanted to raise awareness for something else, like --" Harry looked blank.

"A charity of some sort, perhaps," Ginny put in.

"A charity," Harry agreed. He raised his cup and then drained the rest of his tea, as if to emphasize the point.

"Oh, Draco works on plenty of those, too," Ron assured him.

"I meant you, Ron," Ginny said.

"Me what?"

" _Arithmancy_ ," Harry said again. "Do you remember those elaborate charts Hermione used to make for Vector's class?" He shuddered. "Horrible."

"Harry," Ginny murmured.

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. "I -- didn't mean --"

"No, it's all right," Ron broke in. He tried a smile, and then to his surprise found it came naturally. "She loved that subject, didn't she? It didn't make a bit of sense to me even when she tried to explain it." He laughed.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look.

"Well, I think it's good news, you getting involved in something important to you," Ginny commented at last. "You should have more in your life than looking after Hugo and Rose and going to work."

"Oh, well, it's not important to _me_ , exactly. Just to Draco."

"Strange," Harry said. "I always thought you hated Draco Malfoy."

"Well, you yourself reminded me: all of that nasty business with Draco happened years ago."

With a thoughtful look, Harry set his teacup down. "I suppose I did. Still, I didn't expect you'd start spending your Saturday nights with him."

"Well," Ginny said brightly, standing up. "Who wants a bit of cake?"

***~***

"I feel very encouraged," Draco proclaimed at the end of a dinner party which Griselda Marchbanks had actually attended. "We're getting closer, I can tell."

"Yeah, you've got them nearly convinced," Ron agreed from his position sprawled on the lounge in Draco's study. He had already draped his outer robes on the side chair as soon as the last guest -- aside from himself, of course -- had departed, and now was making himself comfortable.

He had been pleased to learn the dinner held at the Malfoy Manor would be small, assuming it would be less tiring than the massive gatherings Draco had arranged previously. But come to find out, it was more exhausting speaking directly to a few people over and over in a setting where he couldn't easily escape them.

" _We_ have got them nearly convinced," Draco corrected him with a grin. He handed Ron a tumbler of Firewhiskey, and then slid onto the far end of the couch with his own drink. "You've been instrumental in helping."

"I don't know about that. But it has been a bit more interesting than I thought."

"Really?" Draco shifted slightly, slipping off his outer robes and stretching slightly in his shirt and trousers.

"Yeah, all the dinners and such. It's been good for me to get out more. Ginny said she was glad of it."

"Hmmm." Draco kicked off his shoes and then tucked his feet under his legs. He must be cold, Ron assumed, especially if the way he was leaning in Ron's direction like a moth to a flame was any indication.

For Ron, however, the room felt quite warm, enough that he felt his cheeks flush. It could have been the combination of the fire and the drink, though.

"This is much better than Old Ogden's," he observed as he sipped the Firewhiskey.

"It should be. It's from my private supply."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I rarely share this with guests."

Ron considered his glass. "Oh. Well, thanks."

Draco nodded slowly. He leaned forward as though he wanted to say something.

The door banged open as Scorpius sprang into the room. "Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw Ron. "I didn't realize -- I thought you were alone, Father."

"It's fine," Draco assured him as he rose. "Was there something you wished to speak to me about?"

Scorpius darted his gaze to Ron, then back to Draco. "There's a Floo call from Professor Marchbanks. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise."

"Ah!" Draco smiled. "Let me find out what she has to say. I won't be long."

Scorpius moved to stand in front of the fire, giving Ron a considering look.

"So." Ron coughed. "Just one more year to go at Hogwarts, eh?"

The boy nodded.

"Your dad says you'll probably be named Head Boy."

"Could be. There's a Ravenclaw who might take the title." Scorpius grinned at him. "Bet Rose will be Head Girl no matter what, though."

"I hope so, knowing how much time she spends on her studies!" Ron gave a wistful sigh. "Just think, if only she'd applied herself to Quidditch the way she devotes herself to books she could have been a brilliant Chaser."

Scorpius snickered, and joined Ron on the lounge.

"What do you suppose you'll do when you leave?" Ron asked. "I know you're keen on Arithmancy, so perhaps something to do with that. Teaching, maybe?" Ron sipped his drink and thought. "What does a person _do_ with Arithmancy, anyway?"

The smile faded from Scorpius's face. "Actually," he said, but then paused.

"What?"

Scorpius looked over his shoulder, and then back at Ron. "Can I tell you something?"

"Er. Yeah." Ron gave the door a wary look, not certain how Draco might feel if he came in just then and found his son confiding in Ron. "What is it?"

Scorpius moved closer. "I can't stand Arithmancy," he confided to Ron in a whisper.

"What?"

"Hate it," Scorpius continued. He pulled a face. "I mean, I'm very good at it, the best student in my year in the class, even; there's no question about _that_." He lifted his chin in the air, and Ron was startled at his resemblance to his father, even though Scorpius's chin was more square than pointed. "But all those charts and numbers and the headaches you get when you're calculating possibilities for prophecies -- it's awful."

"But I thought -- your dad's doing all this work -- he said, you know, your education -- I thought you were the whole reason!"

"Well, yeah. Arithmancy was his favorite subject, and as I said, I get top marks in it. I just don't like it."

Ron stared at him. "But your dad said --"

"Oh, he thinks I like it. Because I thought --" Scorpius hesitated.

"What _is_ your favorite course?"

"Herbology," Scorpius said in a low voice.

"Well, why isn't your dad spending his time telling everyone they ought to take that?"

"Well, _he_ didn't care for Herbology, so it's hard for him to see how I might enjoy it. And it doesn't matter, don't you see, which subject he goes on and on about. I only wanted him to have a cause that would let him meet more people."

"Meet more people?" Ron repeated blankly.

"Yeah. Doing all that charity work, he tends to meet with the same crowd all the time, and there's no one there for him among them. He's been lonely, even if he won't admit it, since he ended things with Mum, so I thought -- you know, if he would get the idea that he ought to work with parents from all the of houses at Hogwarts, he might circulate more, meet someone he liked."

Ron laughed. "Well, that hasn't worked out then, has it? I mean, I haven't seen him hang about any woman who has been involved in his campaign particularly. I think I'd know, considering how many hours I've spent on this whole thing. You should know better, trying to throw your dad at a random group of people who like Arithmancy, expecting any of them to become a romantic interest!"

"Oh, but I didn't expect for him to be hanging about a particular _woman_."

Ron laughed again, but weakly this time. "Why is that, is he --"

As Scorpius and he continued to stare at one another, he felt the blood drain from his head. "Wait, what?"

"He does like you, you know," Scorpius noted calmly, as though they were discussing the weather. "Don't you like him?"

"I like him all right," Ron returned, startled. He swallowed as he realized what he had said was true: he had actually grown to like Draco Malfoy. "I -- yeah."

"So you see, it's all been for the best, then," Scorpius said brightly.

"Only. Erm. When you say _like_ \--"

"Why do you think he and my Mum split?" Scorpius asked. "Of course, he's done nothing about it; that's why I had to give him a bit of a push." The boy tilted his head slightly, and then grinned again. "You spend an awful lot of time with him, I've noticed, more than anyone else he's gotten to rattle on about how great Arithmancy is. And he talks about you even when we're not speaking of coursework or any type of academic awareness-raising."

Ron reached up shaky hands to rub at his temples. The turn in the conversation had left him feeling a bit unnerved, so he had fairly lunged for his glass to have another gulp of the Firewhiskey.

The Firewhiskey from Draco's private reserve, he recalled, and choked.

Just then Draco re-entered the room, looking distracted. "Don't know why she Flooed so late -- no news at all on the front of her support for making Arithmancy mandatory --" He stopped in front of the lounge, taking in the scene of Scorpius whacking Ron on the back to stop him from coughing. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes!" Scorpius fairly leapt to his feet and began moving towards the door. "I'll just be off, then."

"Goodnight," Draco called after him as the door slammed. "He's an odd boy on occasion," he concluded as they heard Scorpius thundering up the stairs in the front corridor.

As Draco took a seat once more, Ron couldn't help but stare at him. All those events Ron had gone to, all those times Draco had requested Ron especially attend this or that gathering, all the hours he had been with Draco lately . . .

He hadn't even thought about being with anyone else, Ron realized with a start, since Hermione had died so suddenly. In part it had been the immense shock after the doctors at St. Mungo's explained that there was nothing they could have done, that her heart had simply stopped. Ron had spent a good deal of time afterward walking around in a daze, not understanding that she was really gone forever.

But it had been some time, hadn't it, since he had been mourning his wife. If there was anything the last few weeks had taught him, it was that he could talk about the things she liked and no longer feel a pang of sadness just from the mention of her name. Not only that, but he could go out for an evening, and not feel awkward at an event or gathering without her. He could at last -- without ever realizing he had been waiting for the moment -- find room in his life for something else besides his children and his job.

The shock of it all, of course, was that the person who made him realize all those things was Draco Malfoy. Recognizing that felt nearly as astonishing as one of the most difficult moments of his life, except now he felt his nerves tingling with anticipation and hope.

" -- if she speaks to the others by the week's end, and we go forward with one more Awareness Luncheon . . ." Draco trailed off. "What is it?"

"What you said that time at Teddy's engagement party," Ron began. He turned and carefully placed his tumbler on the side table. "I was thinking about it just now."

"About the changes in curriculum?"

"No."

"Well, of course we discussed the efforts to advocate for making Arithmancy mandatory."

"You told me about that, yeah. But that wasn't what I was remembering."

Draco's expression grew confused. "What else did I say that evening?"

"You said I wasn't the type for Arithmancy. You said I was more the physical type."

"Oh!" Draco flushed. "I -- don't remember exactly -- and if I did, I didn't mean --"

"What did you mean?" Ron asked in a reasonable tone.

Draco tipped his chin up a little. "Listen, Weasley, I don't know exactly what you're implying, but it was nothing more than a slip of the tongue --"

Before he could think it through, Ron moved forward on the lounge, right next to Draco. Draco's lips parted in surprise, but before he could speak, Ron was gently cradling Draco's cheek in his palm and guiding him closer.

"You know, I wondered all this time," he whispered against Draco's lips, just barely brushing their mouths together. "Why would you want me of all people to help?"

"I -- what?" Draco's lips brushed against Ron's. He took a shaky breath. "I though you would -- your support would --"

"Nothing else?"

Draco shivered and tilted his head forward slightly, leaning their foreheads against each other. "All right. Maybe I had a few ulterior motives for arranging things so I could see you again."

Ron moved his hand back, threading his fingers in Draco's hair, caressing the nape of his neck. "So it wasn't just a slip of the tongue."

"Perhaps not," Draco acknowledged.

Ron studied him for a moment. "Good," he said in a soft voice, and pressed forward to kiss Draco properly.

"Oh," Draco breathed as their mouths slid together. Ron deepened the kiss, and Draco made a small surprised sound before twisting his fingers in Ron's shirt and tugging them closer still.

Ron lost himself in the warmth of it all, Draco curling into him and urging him on, Draco's fingers unbuttoning his shirt and slipping inside to ghost over his chest and caress his skin, Draco pulling him forward until they were nearly horizontal on the couch.

When they gasped and separated an inch or so to catch their breath, Ron grinned. "Surprised you, did I?"

"Maybe slightly," Draco said with a sniff.

With a roll of his eyes, Ron asked, "What, you didn't use Arithmancy to predict this snogging session would happen, did you?"

Draco heaved a sigh. "This isn't the sort of thing Arithmancy is used for at all. It concentrates on far larger developments and more significant progresses with logical proofs and dependable accuracy, which of course you would know if you had ever studied the subject, but obviously --"

Ron interrupted by moving his thumb in a slow sweep over Draco's lower lip. In response, Draco pressed closer, his heart thudding a rapid tattoo against Ron's chest.

"Draco. Do me a favor?"

Draco's eyes were heavy-lidded and dazed. "Yes?"

Ron leaned down to kiss him again. "Tell me about it later?"

"Yes," Draco agreed with a gasp as Ron moved to slide a kiss along his neck.

 

 

***~* the end *~***


End file.
